


Street Meet

by OT7nightmares



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OT7nightmares/pseuds/OT7nightmares
Summary: You and some friends do cover dances in public...what happens when the idols show up?
Kudos: 6





	Street Meet

You look at your group of friends. Most of them are art students like you. There’s Dae-Ho, Eui, Seok, and there’s you, Song Yi. Most people call you ‘Sunny’ due to the smile always on your face. You see Dae-Ho, or Dae as your group calls him, pat Eui’s shoulder. The girl rolls her eyes, punching Dae in the arm.

“Dude, we need to get going. We’ve been planning this for weeks!”

You and Seok laugh at the girl’s impatience. She turns to the two of you, arms crossed. “Seriously! I worked hard on this routine and now it’s gonna waste!”

“Calm down, Eui-noona,” Dae says. He grabs his bag and swings it over his shoulder. “We’re messing with you.”

The four of you walk out of the convenience store, having just ate a quick lunch consisting of ramen. Dae and Seok set up the bluetooth speaker and camera while Eui and you stretch. The beginning tunes start up. You run your hands together as you get into position. Your group is on one of busiest sidewalks in Seoul so you know you’ll get attention.

As the beginning piano comes through the speaker, you move into position. You hear the beautiful voices flow through the guitar riffs. Behind you Dae and Seok split to either side of Eui to lift her up. You turn, backflipping out of the way. The two carry the oldest girl on their shoulders, spinning her as she lip sings the lyrics. You see her jump down, prompting your part. Flipping across the space, you belt out the lyrics, having that part planned from the start. As the song comes to a close, you and Dae rush to the fountain behind you. The two of you kick off it, perform a twist and flip at the same time before landing smoothly.

The crowd that gathered claps for the four of your group. Eui, Dae, and Seok breath heavily, playfully glaring at how you’ve barely broken a sweat. They wave dismissively at you as the next song starts. Red Velvet’s Dumb Dumb plays over the speaker. You grin, already singing and dancing in sync. When the beat gets heavy, you change the routine up, flipping in place and tumbling around. You grin, laughing at the fun you’re having.

By the time the song ends, you’re finally out of breath so Dae pauses the music as you take the water bottle Eui hands you.

“Thanks,” you say.

Once rested, you pull up Dreamcatcher’s Chase Me. The first song was also theirs, but it was a new release called You and I. You fell in love with the music as soon as you had heard their first album, Nightmare. The beginning of Chase Me plays through the speaker and you move just like the choreography originally was. Your voice carries well, especially for not having formal training, so you sing a few of the parts. When the part for Dami’s rap comes up, you turn around, catching the staff Dae made for the performance. He laughs in joy as you obnoxiously spin the staff around. Despite the absurd movements, those that watch can tell you’ve practiced before. As the song ends, Dae rushes up, hand grabbing your neck like JiU does to Yoohyeon in the performance of the song. However, he grins ,playfully tightening his grip. You fake cough, reaching up and grabbing his wrist.

A group of yells catch your attention. Dae lets go of you in time for seven familiar faces to appear in front of you. “Ohmygosh!” You hear SuA say, grasping your hands. “You dance so well!”

Blushing, you nod in greeting. “Thank you SuA-unnie.” She let’s you go so JiU can come in.

“And your voice!” JiU exclaims.

You smile at her. “Thank you, JiU-unnie.”

Next to approach is Gahyeon and Handong. The two bow at you in greeting. “That was amazing!” The youngest exclaims while Handong smiles, holding one of your hands.

“We struggle to learn our parts and you performed them so well.”

Smiling at the Chinese girl, you squeeze her hand. “Thank you. It was tough at times. I don’t know how you guys do it.”

Dae slaps you on your back. Eui and Seok nudge you. “Don’t be modest, Sunny. You took one look at that routine and did it near perfectly.”

You blush at Dae’s compliment. Dami cuts in with Yoohyeon beside her. The later doesn’t meet your gaze, only smiling softly. Dami speaks up. “You can sing very well too. Have you ever thought of being a performer?”

You shake your head, waving your hands. “No, no. I don’t think I could perform in such a large crowd. The people here are enough,” you admit to the younger girl.

Yoohyeon’s gaze meets yours. You smile at her, to which she returns it. The two of you stare and smile at each other like two idiots. Why is she staring at me? Oh my gosh she’s so beautiful. Sunny, chill it! No crushing. Just no.

Suddenly Eui speaks up. “Ah! Sunny! Your class starts in 10.”

Your eyes widen. Hastily, you check your watch. “Ah crap!” You rush over to the fountain, pulling your helmet out of Seok’s bag. As you turn around, you wave to your friends and Dreamcatcher. “It was nice meeting you! Fighting!” You rush across the street where you parked your motorcycle earlier, pulling your helmet on in the process. Sliding on, you start the bike and pull away, increasing speed quicker than is really allowed.

Back at your friends, they roll their eyes. “Sorry about that. For having photographic memory, she forgets class all the time,” Dae says to the group.

“That’s how she learned your moves,” Eui adds on.

“It was nice meeting you, but we should get going. Our classes are a bit later than Sunny’s,” Seok bows.

“Thank you for your support! Keep working hard, ” JiU says to the trio. Your friends walk away, leaving Dreamcatcher to return to their schedule. Only one of them can’t seem to forget you. You don’t know who it is, but the remainder of Dreamcatcher know.


End file.
